1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor device for monitoring a movable moving element, guided in a guide, with respect to undesired collisions, a safety device, a door and a method for monitoring the movement of a movable moving element, guided in a guide.
2. Description of Related Art
A safety device for motor-powered doors is already known from the prior art, from EP 0 902 157 A2, in which safety device a light curtain may be formed which monitors the closure plane of the door to determine whether objects which could lead to a collision are located therein.